Who wants a candle?
by KristiKitti14X3
Summary: OMG what happens when a pervy and horny Naruto and Sasuke and a stalking Sakura wait for their sesei. And what is the candle for? You must read to find out... btw this is writen in Naruto POV


Evreyone gets like it once in a while... WARNING perverted&boyxboy by KristiKitti14X3

It was about 3oclock and me sasuke and sakura were wating for kakashi sensei. as usual he was late by about 3 friggin HOURS! sakura wanted to ditch the whole entire thing and go paint the nails of the whole entire Akatsuki clan(like she always does on Friday afternoons) [ever since Deidara's hand mouths tried to eat Itachi's nails they were no longer trusted to do each others nails but thats ANOTHER story...]

Anyway...so me and sasuke decided to sneak off and do some SERIOUS making out...heeheehee or was there more that we did(im not tellin [insert giggle] yepp). the only bad thing was that i was STARVING!  
>and i mean it too since i was too busy training yesterday i didnt get a chance to eat ANYTHING becuz i was dead aaaannnnyyyyyway! so as me and sasuke were makin out sakura turned the corner and she CAUGHT us in mid tounge...heehee. OMFGWTFUGRGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG. ok sakura enof of the OMFG we git it. sasuke said all cool and evreything while his hand was basicly inside of my pants bt bt bt bt bt she studdered then calopsed bt naruto wat about hinata... I said u know that shes my cuzin rite? ! SHE SCREEMED can you leave sakura u know like NOW! sasuke said while resting his hand(still insde of my pants) on my knee. FINE she said then left while holding her stomach as if she was having her period or something about seven minutes later she came near us again and said in as timid of a voice as Hinatas ummm uh do any of u 2 have sum money or something... she looked as if she was gonna EXPLODE or something while she said it<p>

Sasuke took his hands out of my pants and asked why do u need money?  
>O I GET IT! i figured it out i said to sasuke with an evil grin on my face. Hey sakura i said calmer than usual..Wahhhawhat is it she studderred i motioned to the prono stand and said i think they sell vibrators there..i snikered as i said it. She looked at me like that i just fucked her sister or something wah wah wah do u meen she said trying not to move her hands away from the wall that she was clutching HARDER and harder evrey minute. sasuke tried to hold back his laughter before failling HORIBLELY and LOLing so hard that he almost pissed his pants. i said sakura u know that we can all tell that ur horny...<p>

WHAT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT she said while grabbing my hand and twisting it backwards i said while tears came streaming out of my eyes. sasuke pulled me away from the phyco bitch and started to curse her out sayin stuff like WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO U THINK UR DOIN JUST BECUZ UR A SOSIOPATH DOSNT MEAN DAT U CAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS GOD FUCKING DAMN HES HALF A YEAR YOUNGER THAN US NOT TO MENTION ALL THE SHIT HE HAS GONE THROUGH JUST WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! its okay sasuke i said while wipping my eyes with my sleave o oh okay naruto he said while giving sakura a death glare... ok then she said so in admit it im horny so what SUE me she said while crossing her hands above her hips and blushed slightly. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA sasuke erupted with laughter its ok i said while sasuke was ROTFLHFAO trying not to piss his pants at the same time. sakura i said i think u shud go home for a while and take a bath or something like light candles or something...

Thats what i do sasuke said while still laughing trying to stop but failing... he paussed I did not just say that sasuke said while blushing a deep red blush and trying to hide behind the wall closest to him. OOOOOKKAYYY i said OFF TOPIC! anyway sakura see evreyone gets like it from time to time. Even me a way too familiar voice said EVEN ME? we all turned 36o degrees to see Kakashi Sensei along with a sack full of books on his sholder. We all blushed a deeep deep deeeeeep shade of red while we all said simotainiusly WHERE THE FLYING FUCK WERE YOU!  
>we were steaming with anger. well well now thats not a very nice thing to say to someone who is about to offer to take you all out to eat to appolagive for not being able to come here on time becuz he was called to do something on the current issue that we ninja are faced with. besides that for people so young that is some serious language that u three just used...mabey i shouldn't buy u three lunch afterall he said while opening his new book to the first page. we knew that he could hear our loudly growling stomachs. how long have u been here anyway i said while nervously stepping in front of him to point out to him that we wanted him to have been here a LONG LONG LONNNNG time ago.<p>

Well he said why dont we discuss this durring lunch he said. as soon as he said that me sasuke and sakura raced to the ramen stand almost tripping over our own feet becuz we were running so fast. as soon as we each ate 16 bowls of ramen each sasuke asked what our mission was for today. well kakashi sensei said while paying the waiter you three already finished it WHAAAAATTTTTTTTTT! we all said shoked. well he said the mission was to see how long we could be patient to train for if we ever had to wait for a LONG time to deliver a scroll or something So ummmmmm u basikly saw EVREYTHING that we did today sasuke and i said simotaniously. Yep he said while getting out of his seat and leaving the stand. so he said while on the way home... who wants this candle? we all froze wishing that this was just a nightmare or a bad daydream but we knew that it wasnt...  
>damnit we all said under our breath while crossing our legs obviously showing that we were ALL uncomfertorable as all three of us raised our hands slowly...<p> 


End file.
